


Memories

by Erwin_Smith



Series: Rivetra Week 2017 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rivetra Week, Rivetra Week 2017, levi's memories, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin_Smith/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: The young woman's death was something he would never forget. These were the memories that were the strongest.Written for Rivetra Week 2017 Day 4: Memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this ship. Hope this is enjoyable. It's not very long. ;-; 
> 
> I'm not very good at writing...
> 
> Anyways, onto the story.

Levi could remember all the great moments they shared together. Handpicking Petra to join his squad and her excitement from being picked. How she spent a lot of time around him when they both weren’t busy with the Special Operations Squad or with other friends. The times the two of them scolded Oluo for his imitations of Levi. Not to mention how impressed he was with skills.   
  
But, Levi could also remember the blood from her mouth and nose smeared and streaked along the right side of her face and into her light ginger hair, It was even splattered in great lengths across the giant tree. The poor young woman’s amber eyes were almost over half open. Her body was lying awkwardly, chest pressing into the tree and her head looking straight up. He sometimes wondered what her last words were. The man had a solemn look on his face that day.   
  
_ "She says she intends to devote herself to you completely or something like that... well... that was her pride talking, but she doesn't understand how worried that makes me!" _   
  
Levi swallowed hard to get the strong tasting alcohol down his throat. It left a bubbling feeling in the back of it, but he didn’t mind. The raven haired man hardly ever drank this late. It was the middle of the night and he couldn’t sleep. The memories were too much tonight. It’s not like he was used to getting a full amount of sleep anyways. Petra was still fresh in his mind even after the months surrounding her death.   
  
_ "I think it's still too early to get her married up... She's still young, after all, and who knows what's going to happen in the days ahead..." _   
  
Once Levi was told of Petra’s want to marry him, he wasn’t able to bring himself to tell Mr. Ral about the death of his daughter. He wasn’t able to tell him that her body was missing in action. He wasn’t able to tell him how her body and many of the other recovered bodies were shoved off the cart to distract the titans that were chasing them on their return to the walls; it was his idea. Levi would have been mighty surprised if the titans left her body alone.   
  
In the end, it was Erwin, who sent letters out to the families of the fallen soldiers. Petra’s father would have then known why Levi was so grim that day.   
  
Levi’s mind flashed back to when he saw her body fall from the cart. Time had seemed to slow down completely for him at that moment. Her head had peeked out of the bloody tarp she was wrapped in. He had seen her hair fluttering as she fell. It looked almost golden.

The young woman's death was something he would never forget. These were the memories that were the strongest.   
  
A lump formed in Levi’s throat and he coughed and sputtered on the next sip of the drink. His heart raced slightly after he managed to calm down a little bit. He thought he heard a sound out in the hallway outside his quarters.   
  
“Levi?”    
  
It was Erwin.    
  
“Come in,” he mumbled and leaned back in the chair. He heard the creak of the door as the blond Commander stepped inside. The older man was the only one who knew about the marriage situation with Petra. He was the only one Levi trusted. Erwin was the only one who knew that Levi mourned Petra. Mourned for the memories of her.   
  
What he didn’t know, what Levi wasn’t ready to tell, was that maybe one day if Petra would have brought up marriage later on, he would have accepted her.

**Author's Note:**

> Some kind words?


End file.
